


Balsam Firs In Winter Wonderlands

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Connor’s eyes lowered to his stomach, hands pressing into the area and she let out a groan. “I don’t mean you’re fat, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I mean you’re big. You know, broad shoulders and chest. You’re long legg—oh just forget it.” she huffed. “You’re a giant and that’s all you need to know”“That sounds a lot like an insult.” He countered, gently grabbing her hand to keep her from falling, his free hand coming to her hip. His fingers automatically laced with hers, calloused thumb brushing the back of her hand.“You can’t help picking it all apart, can you?”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Balsam Firs In Winter Wonderlands

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER DAY 3 CHRISTMAS FIC. WOOOO! ENJOY! -Thorne

“I do not understand why we are doing this, (Y/N). Are there not trees by the manor?”

Though she loved Connor more than there were stars in the sky, she let out a dramatic sigh, eyes directed to the bright blue sky above them. “Ratonhnhaké:ton. For the _last_ time, we’re finding a _Balsam_ tree so we can chop it down and take it back.”

“But…why?” Connor couldn’t help but grin as she heaved a leg up to step into the knee-deep snow.

“Because it’s a Christmas tradition to chop one down and decorate it in the living room. That’s why.” (Y/N) looked over her shoulder. “And I’d _never_ claim to be a weak woman but _I’m no lumberjack_. So, I need you, big-guy.”

He scowled at the nickname and walked beside her, the snow crunching underneath his boots with each step. “I am _not_ big.”

(Y/N) snorted. “Have you looked in the mirror? Hell, you don’t even need to look in the mirror. Have you ever looked at yours and others height differences _? You’re like six foot four_. And you probably weigh close to two hundred pounds.” She looked at him. “You’re kinda big, Ratonhnhaké:ton. _Like, Tower-Over-Everyone-Big_.”

Connor’s eyes lowered to his stomach, hands pressing into the area and she let out a groan. “I don’t mean you’re _fat_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton. I mean you’re _big_. You know, broad shoulders and chest. You’re long legg— _oh just forget it_.” she huffed. “You’re a _giant_ and that’s all you need to know”

“That sounds a lot like an insult.” He countered, gently grabbing her hand to keep her from falling, his free hand coming to her hip. His fingers automatically laced with hers, calloused thumb brushing the back of her hand.

“You can’t help picking it all apart, can you?” (Y/N) squeezed his hand. “You’re a _gentle_ _giant_.”

His brows furrowed, and even with his hood up, she could tell he was confused. “And _that_ means?”

She spun and wrapped her arms around his waist, peering into his golden eyes. From this sight, she could see the tiny flecks of green imbedded in his irises. His eyes were so beautiful to her. “It means you’re a man who’s tall and strong but gentle and quiet.” (Y/N) grinned. “It means you’re the _perfect_ man for me and no one would ever take your place.”

Connor’s cheeks started to turn red and he murmured, “Otsi’tsa, stop.”

“But you’re so _adorable_ when you get embarrassed! It’s rather _endearing_ to see!” she giggled, rolling her eyes at his heatless glare. “Alright, I’ll give.” She released him, spinning on her heel to march off when she tripped, faceplanting into the snow.

“ _Ugh_!” she sputtered, spitting out snow. Her head shot up when she heard unabashed laughter from above and (Y/N) rolled over, glowered at him. “Stop _laughing_ at me!” she hissed. “That’s not nice!”

Connor merely chuckled and reached out. “ _But you are so adorable when you get embarrassed, Otsi’tsa_.” He was using her own words against her, and she was about to pay him back.

She grabbed his hands and pulled as hard as she could manage, and with him unsuspecting of it, came toppling into the snow with her.

“ _Ha_!” she shouted. “How do you like that!”

His hood fell off during the fall and she stared at the snow covering his hair. (Y/N) giggled, reaching up to brush it off.

His eyes narrowed into a pointed look. “That was _childish_ , (Y/N).”

“Perhaps,” she retorted, tracing his cheek then the bottom of his lower lip. “But it made you smile, didn’t it?” Sure enough a grin crossed on his lips and he titled his chin up, waiting with an expecting look.

She arched an amused eyebrow. “Can I help you, Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

Usually he’d become flustered, but it seemed that his mind was focused. “ _Kiss me_.”

She huffed. “What? No, _‘may I have a kiss please’_? Are we just going straight into demands now?”

Connor wasn’t fazed by her words at all, merely stating, “You told me to be more demanding of your affection when I wanted it.”

(Y/N) felt her cheeks heat up and she let out a huff. “Well yeah, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” She leaned down and pecked his lips. “ _There_. _Happy_?”

He shook his head. “No. More.” Connor met her eyes and whispered in that low, sweet voice that made her stomach flip, “ _Please_.”

“Nice manners, big-guy,” she murmured and pecked his lips again. (Y/N) pressed her forehead to his and stared into his amber eyes. “You know, being here with you almost makes me forget what we’re doing. Like I could forget and lay here in the snow and kiss you all day.”

His eyes lit up, almost making her snort. “We could forget for a bit?” he offered with a hopeful tone.

She pretended to think on it, then quipped, “Nah, we need a good Christmas tree in the manor.” (Y/N) started to move but his arms shot out, wrapping around her waist.

“ _Nooooo_.” He moaned. “Let us stay and forget about the tree.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, we have to get up and go chop some poor Balsam Fir down.”

He grunted in response and she sighed.

“Don’t make me make you.”

“And what will _you_ even do, (Y/N)?” he teased, but something in his eye made her feel challenged and she hummed.

“ _You started it_.” Before he could ask, she grabbed the back collar of his robes and lifted, shoving a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

She’d never in the world would assume that Connor was capable of squealing, but he did, much like the pigs on the homestead and rolled away from her, trying to shake out the freezing liquid his shirt.

(Y/N) cackled and found her feet, not even waiting to run off in the opposite direction, knowing he’d give chase once he got his composure back.

“ _Get back here_!” she heard and with one glance over her shoulder, she let out a yelp and picked up the pace. But in the snow, she wasn’t going very fast.

“ _I am going to catch you_!”

“ _Catch me if you can, Ratonhnhaké:ton! We both know you won’t_!” she shot back and disappeared between the multitude of Balsam trees.

“Where are you!” he called, but with how far she’d gotten inside, he’d have to look a while.

(Y/N) felt her heart thumping against her ribcage and she did all she could to quiet her breathing and her steps. She swallowed thickly and hid behind one of the trees, quickly peeking out before stepping out, moving to the next one.

A rustle sounded behind her and she spun, heart pounding, but it was only a fox. It scampered off into the bottoms of the trees and she let out an airy giggle. (Y/N) turned back around and met a firm chest.

A scream tore through her and she shot out, shoving against him in response. She lost her feet and collapsed at his, pressing a hand to her chest. (Y/N) laid back in the snow and breathed heavily, trying to calm her pulsing heart. “ _Oh my god_ ,” she panted, and Connor appeared above her.

He lowered his hood and worried, “Are you alright, (Y/N)?”

She nodded lightly, giggling, “You scared the _hell_ out of me, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

A smile grew on his face. “I told you I would catch you.”

“You win,” (Y/N) submitted and Connor lowered himself to lay beside her. He laced their fingers and she asked, “Did you even have to look for me?”

“ _No_.” he said matter-of-factly. “ _You left tracks_.”

“ _Could’ve_ _lied_ ,” she grumbled, causing him to chuckle.

“I do not lie.”

“I’m well aware of that, Ratonhnhaké:ton. _Well aware_.” (Y/N) turned her head and looked at him. “Other than scaring me within an inch of my life, thank you for coming with me.”

He smiled. “ _Of course_ , Otsi’tsa. _I love you_.”

She leaned close and nuzzled his shoulder. “ _I love you more_.”


End file.
